The Unknown
by Meerkat Moka
Summary: Mystogan, Laxus, and a few other Fairy Tail members are sent to a neighboring dimension on Makarov's request, who had orders from the council. There have been reports of a spiritual pressure similar to Zeref's in this other dimension. Could both dimensions be in terrible danger? Rated T for strong language and brief violence. Oc insert. Some Japanese words.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Sorry, for those of you who read my other stories! I PROMISE I will update those stories soon. **

**Well, the OC in this story is actually one of my very own, though I made some changes to her character.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or Rosario+Vampire. I only own the plot and any Ocs that may pop up.**

**Summary- Mystogan, Laxus, and a few other Fairy Tail members are sent to a neighboring dimension on Makarov's request, who had orders from the council. There have been reports of a spiritual pressure similar to Zeref's in this other dimension. Could both dimensions be in terrible danger?**

**Rated T for strong language and brief violence. Oc insert. Some Japanese words.**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN**

…**...**

Laxus Dreyar groaned, walking up to this place called 'Yokai Academy.' The only reason he was doing this was because his grandfather had asked him to keep the others in line.

Not to mention he was bored as hell.

A group of crows flew over his head, making him look up.

"HEY! STOP RUNNING AWAY, SUSPICIOUS PERSON!" Yelled Natsu Dragneel.

"N-No! Get away from me, pervert!" A girl's voice called. Laxus looked down just as someone crashed into him. He almost fell, but caught himself before he could.

The girl who had crashed into him had lavender colour hair, and jade eyes. She brushed her sidesweep bangs out of her face, hurriedly dishing out apologies about crashing into him. Her hair was up in a bun. She couldn't have been older than nineteen.

"L-Laxus! That girl-!" Natsu pointed at the girl, who had opted to hide behind Laxus.

"Stay away, pervert!"

"Natsu, what the hell did you do?" Laxus blinked, eyes darting between the two.

"I was just trying to grab that cross thing!" Natsu raised his hands in defense.

"That's not what it seemed like..." The girl muttered behind Laxus.

"Che..." Natsu muttered, hearing Lucy calling for him in the background. He raced off to go meet her.

"Ano..." The girl muttered, stepping back in front of him, "I'm sorry about that. I'm Yume Ishi. You must be new around here..."

Laxus's eyes were drawn to the necklace she had on. It was a leather choker necklace with a cross hanging down from it. A red eye-like bead was in the middle of the cross.

"Laxus. Laxus Dreyar. And yeah, we're new around here. Could you possibly show me to the classes?"

"Huh? Oh, s-sure, let me see your class schedule." Yume said, taking to rolled up piece of paper as Laxus held it out. She read it swiftly, nodding slightly.

"We have all the same classes. Just follow me. I'm still relatively new, maybe here for bout a day, but I know my way around! I spent yesterday exploring." She smiled.

As they started to walk, Laxus trailed behind her slightly. This Yume seemed like a normal person of this dimesion, but the aura she gave off...

He shook his head, catching up to walk beside her.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." Laxus sighed, scratching his scar awkwardly.

"Not much to tell, really. I'm Yume Ishi, nineteen years old, and a new student at Yokai Academy. I would tell you more about myself, but..." She trailed off, looking up as thunder rumbled in the sky.

"But what...?" Laxus asked slowly.

"You see, I can't remember much of my past..." Yume said quietly. Her eyes widened slightly as rain started to fall.

"Uh...I..."

Laxus looked at her. He had been taught about the main monsters in this dimesion by Makarov. He slowly put the pieces together. The cross, her possible fear of water...

Laxus took off his trench coat, placing it over her thin frame. Yume sent a thankful glance up at him, pulling the top up to shield her from most of the rain.

"So...what type of monster are you, since you seem to know what I am...?" Yume asked.

"I...uh..."

"Oh, wait, it's against the rules to ask, isn't it? I'm sorry..." Yume smiled slightly. Her smile fade and she winced as a few drops of rain hit her exposed thigh. It was then that Laxus realized how short the skirt she wore really was, maybe going up to high-mid thigh. He realized he was staring and quickly averted his eyes.

"Well." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Let's get out of the rain." Yume only nodded.

After a while they came across a covered platform with benches in the middle. Yume sat down, and Laxus sat beside her.

After a minute or two, he spoke up.

"Hey...do you know of a person called Zeref?"

Yume's eyes widened slightly, and she quickly looked away from him.

"No...never heard of him."

Laxus furrowed his eyebrows, "You-"

"I-I'm very sorry, but I have to get to my class. Hopefully someone else can show you where it is." Yume quickly stood, shrugging off his coat and disappearing in a swish of black mist.

Laxus stood quickly, looking around for her. She was gone.

"Do you think that girl is the source of the magic that the council is worried about?" Laxus turned his head to spot Mystogan. He was in the school uniform and has his mask off. He had explained to Erza and the others before hand so no one would freak.

"I think so. She could be possesed by Zeref." Laxus said, looking at the rain falling down.

"That would be the simplest explanation..." Mystogan sighed, running a hand through his slightly damp hair, "We should keep and eye on her. It would make sense that Zeref would posess someone from this world. That girl is a vampire, and we don't have vampires in our world."

"Yeah...but we have to be careful." Laxus grumbled.

"Definatly. Now lets go to our first class." Mystogan said, walking off towards the main school building.

Laxus lifted his trench coat from the bench, sniffing it and commiting Yume's scent to memory. He then followed Mystogan to their first class.

**Well, there's the end of chapter one! Pm me if you have any questions, and maybe drop a review by! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hey mind geeks (Meekakitty fans should know what I mean)! So yeah...second chapter and all that...**

**Second chapter...what am I supposed to say? Ah, yes, I want to hear from the readers. **

**Who do you think Yume Ishi really is? Is she Zeref in disguise? An innocent bystander? An illusion? Juuuussssttt leave your answers in the review box below...**

**I also have a poll up, both on my profile and here.**

**Who should Yume be paired with, if anyone?**

**You can vote on my profile, or leave it in a review. First to reach a certain number wins!**

**The starting people are Laxus and Mystogan. You can add on to the people, and I'll add them to the poll!**

**Soooo...Moving on to chapter two now! I hope you like it! Also, drop by a review if you would! It would make me soo happyy!**

…**...**

The Fairy Tail group that had come to Yokai Academy consisted of Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Lucy Heartfillia, Mystogan, Fried Justine, Evergreen, Elfman Strauss, and Bickslow. Everyone was split into groups of two. Erza and Gray, Natsu and Lucy, Fried and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, and Laxus and Mystogan. Two teams, Fried and Bickslow and Elfman and Evergreen, were positioned outside of the school. They surveyed the perimeter.

Each other team was assigned to a class in Yokai Academy.

Laxus sighed, looking out the window he was sitted by in the class he was in. His ear twitched as the door slid open.

"Ah...terribly sorry for being late, miss..."

Laxus looked up. Sure enough, Yume was standing at the door. She tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear with a slight smile.

"Whoa...look at that lady..." Laxus heard a guy whisper in the back of the class.

"No joke...too bad that cross is in front of the dip in her school uniform..."

"I'd tap that..."

"Wonder what her true form looks like..."

"No telling... Probably hotter than even this form."

Laxus snapped his eyes over to the group of guys, eyes narrowing. They were staring at her like she was a piece of meat!

"She might even compete with that Akashiya girl that joined a few days ago...heard she was pretty cute too. Never actually seen her though..." The guy's voice trailed off.

"No problem about being late, Miss Ishi. Take your seat by Mister Dreyar over there." The teacher, Mrs Kurosaki said.

Yume gave a slight nod, heading rather reluctantly over to her seat between Laxus and Mystogan. Laxus was in the back seat on the row nearest to the window, Yume was sitting across from him, and Mystogan was beside her.

Mystogan gave him a look that clearly said 'keep an eye on her.' Laxus gave a slight nod, turning back to the window. He could still hear the guys talking quietly.

After a while, Laxus kept only a part of his attention on Yume, and the other half on the rest of the class.

Mystogan, meanwhile, kept his full attention on Yume. He didn't look at her fully, only out of the corner of his eye. There was definitely something suspicious about this girl.

His eyes were drawn to the rosary on her chest. His eyes widened slightly. The bead in the center was so eye-like! He could feel the power radiating from it.

Mystogan blinked as he felt a hostile glare on him. He looked up at the jade eyes of Yume, a blush covering her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest. A slight redness showed on Mystogan's cheeks as well as he figured out that to anybody else it would have seemed that he had been staring at her chest...

Just as he was about to apologize, the bell rang for lunch. Along with half of the other students, Yume raced out of the room.

"I-I-!" He spluttered, racing after her. Yume was already lost in the crowd.

Laxus walked up next to him.

"It smells like she's heading in the direction of the vending machine..." Laxus muttered, sniffing the air, "I'm going to meet with the others. Tell them about what we found and see what they have."

Mystogan gave a slight nod, and the both of them walked in their different directions.

About halfway to the vending machines, Mystogan stopped, watching in confusion as two people ran past him.

"TSKUNE! COME ON, LET ME-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He blinked and shook his head, continuing on his way.

As he arrive at the vending machines, Yume was no where to be seen. Mystogan could hear voices around the corner. He slowly peeked around the corner.

"...Yume, it was your mother's orders for me to watch out for you..." A boy with silver hair and red eyes said softly. Yume had her head turned away from him, arms crossed.

"Well she's not around much anymore, is she?"

"No matter Mistress Marina's death, you're still vampiric royalty." The guy said. He probably wasn't any older than thirty, "And you must-"

"-uphold the family name. I _know._" Yume groaned, "But Gil, oh, the things father told me about the world where he came from!" Her green eyes lit up with delight, "That world sounds lovely! I want to go there! Can you imagine, Gil, people who can use magic like me, people who won't know who I am and will treat me normally! Mother took be there once to see a parade, but we left soon after..."

"Yume...people will not treat you normally. Especially if they know who you are. You. Must. Stay. In. This. Dimension." Gil ordered, red eyes narrowing.

"Gilbert! But, I-"

"No buts! Your mother left in her will that I was to make sure you never left this dimension and keep you safe!"

"I'm not safe here!" Yume protested, hands clenched into fist.

"Yes you are! Safer than you would be in that world!" Gil growled.

"I want to go to father's world again! That way I can see him anytime I want, so I can see Acnologia, so I can be free of this world. I hate this world, and I want to go to Fiore!"

Mystogan's breath froze in his chest. Did...Did she just say _Acnologia?! _

As in the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse?! Who was this girl?!

Yume's eyes lit up in anger at something Gil had said while Mystogan wasn't listening, and she raised a hand to slap him.

Before Yume could do anything, Gil captured her wrist in a bone-crushing grip.

"L-Let go of me! I demand to be let go!"

His already rough grip tightened, and he leaned close to her face.

"You. Will. Not." Gil spoke in a dangerously quiet, growling voice, "Go to that world and be with that murderer of a father that you have. He killed your mother, my mistress-"

"It was an accident!"

"Silence!" Gil hissed, "You know nothing. You will not leave this world, and that is final!" He pushed her to the ground, disappearing into the shadows of the trees in a blink of an eye.

Mystogan stood frozen for a moment, then slowly headed over to Yume. He helped her stand up.

"Th-Thanks..." She murmured, rubbing her wrist. She looked down at the ground.

"Uh..." Mystogan cleared his throat-gods, she looked on the verge of tears!

"I'm Yume, as you probably already know, since you were ease dropping." She spoke quietly, "I won't cause you or your friends any harm, if it can be avoided, wizard."

"H-How-?!"

"How do I know what you are? Simple really. I could tell by your reaction when I said the name 'Acnologia.' I'm not blind, you know." Yume said with a soft laugh.

"R-Right... I guess I wasn't that stealthy."

"Not at all."

"I'm Mystogan, by the way." He said with a slight smile.

"You and the others are from Fairy Tail, right?" Yume asked, eyes lighting up hopefully.

"Uh...y-yes..."

"Wow! A real wizard guild!" She clasped her hands together, "Father told me of all types of guilds, and I read about them. Fairy Tail was always my favorite guild."

"Um...I remember Laxus saying something about you not being able to remember anything from your past, and yet you know so much. How is that?" Mystogan asked cautiously, backing away slightly.

"Ano... That was a partial lie..." Yume murmured, making a small hole in the ground with her shoe, "I can remember a few things from when I was younger than seven, and a few things from the span of ten to twelve years..." Her voice grew quieter.

"So...what about the rest...?"

"At age thirteen and older, I can remember everything. Ze-" Her face scrunched up at her mistake, and she coughed to try and cover it up, "My father explained somethings to me. For example, my mother was murdered when I was eight... I witnessed my mother's murder..." Yume shook her head, "Sometimes I get clips of stuff. At age nine and younger, things are a blur. I have been gaining a few memories. Such as my time spent in Earthland... Father says it's possible that my magic sealed away my memories."

"That person from earlier, Gilbert, who is he?" Mystogan asked. He wasn't sure if he trusted her yet. What was that word she was going to say? He needed to find out more.

"Gil? He was a servant of my mother. He's a vampire like the rest of my mother's side. Our family was one of the higher nobles. Now, the family has become one of the lowest once they realized I was a halfbreed. He makes me do things the proper way. Gil thinks he's my father, trying to make me dress proper and all that shit." Yume shrugged with an exaggerated sigh.

Mystogan's eyes narrowed at the next question that came to his mind, and he tensed just in case she tried to from him or attack him.

"Now, I want you to answer this truthfully. Who is your real father? Why can you use magic? Why do you know of our magic?"

Yume's eyes widened momentarily, before they became half lidded. A small, sad smile danced across her lips.

"Yes...I suppose you can't tell the resemblance in this form... Gil says I look exactly like my mother in her human form. Do you really want to know who I am?" She asked, "You few Earthlanders have a slight right to know..." Yume looked off to the side, sweatdropping.

"Even though it's quite possible I could get killed. Or kill them. One or the other." She muttered low enough for him not to hear.

"Yes. I want to know."

Yume looked back at him.

"Then take my rosary off."

Mystogan cautiously walked up to her, pulling the cross off of her necklace.

His eyes widened as the transformation took place, and he took a few steps back.

"N-No way... Th-That's impossible..."

"That rosary wasn't just to seal off my vampiric powers, it was also to seal the powers I had inherited from my father."

Mystogan took a few more unstable steps back, dropping the cross to the ground. His breath was shaky and uneven.

He looked at the new hair colour, the paler skin, the magic signature was too familiar. Scared brown eyes met hardened red ones.

"Y-You're the d-daughter of-"

"_Of him?" _She hissed, red eyes narrowing, black hair blowing in the crisp breeze that blew by, "Of the most _feared _and _hated _mage of all time? That I am."

Mystogan shook his head.

"Impossible!"

"Be afraid, act normal, hate me, turn my information into the Magic Council, I don't care." Yume was suddenly infront of him. She leaned up, whispering in his ear.

"As I said, I wish you no harm. Unless it comes to nothing else. I have not lost control of my power yet, he has made sure of that." She drew away from him.

Mystogan said nothing, just staring at her.

Yume paid him no mind as she picked up her rosary, placing it back on her necklace. Her appearance returned to normal. She walked past him, waving a hand.

"Good day to you, Mystogan of Fairy Tail."

**Author's Note- Heyyyyy look at that! A long chapter! Well, in my writing anyways. This crap's the longest chapter I've written, over two thousand words! XD**

**Well, vote on the poll if you would. And even though I didn't say it directly, you should know who she is by now XD**

**Sayonara, minna!**

**~.~.~Yuuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, minna~!**

**So...yeah, poll's up! I know who won, but you ainnn'tttt...**

**If you like this story, try checking out some of my other stories. Expect my first one, please, I find that one increasingly revolting nao... O-O'**

**So yupyup, I shall stop my blabbering nao!**

**ENJOY THE STORY PEOPLE, OR ELSE ERZA WILL COME AFTER YOU!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I only own Yume and Gilbert so far!**

**ALSO, I HAVE A NEW POLL UP, VOTE WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER SO FAR!**

**...**

Mystogan kept his silence about what Yume had told him. He didn't even tell Laxus.

As a matter of fact, it had the opposite effect Yume thought it would.

Mystogan began to hang out with her more, she even considered him a friend. One of the only ones she had since that boy she had met in Earthland those many years ago...

"So, Kurosaki-senpai said that club choosing time is coming up soon." Mystogan said to her one day while they were eating lunch on the rooftop. Yume loved heights.

"Yeah, wuz bout itsh?" Yume muttered through a mouth full of sushi. He chuckled quietly. She ate almost constantly, yet she never seemed to gain anything.

"Any idea what club you're going to try?"

"Huh...don't know..." Yume muttered once she was done with her sushi, "I may just follow you into whatever club you go into. You seem like the most normal one around here."

"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe."

"Yume, there you are!" Both of their heads turned towards the voice of Gil, A.K.A Gilbert Nightray and Yume's guardian.

"Hi, Gil..." She sighed.

"You forgot your food at the house. Again." The white haired man frowned.

"Gillll, I'm nineteen! I can feed myself!"

"Yeah, and I'm thirty, and that means I'm your elder." He scoffed. Gil threw a black bottle at her.

"I don't want it." Yume tossed it back to him, "Mystogan says it kinda creeps him out, so I don't want it."

Gil's eyes whipped over to Mystogan. The holder mage flinched at the hostile, red glare.

"Yume, honestly-"

"I said I don't want it." Yume stuck out her tongue.

Gil ran a hand through his hair, red eyes looking at the sky.

"Honestly, you aren't making my job very easy."

"Well, if you would just-"

"Ah, Mystogan, Yume, there you are." Laxus peeked his head over the ladder.

"That's my sign to leave." Gil vanished into thin air.

"Uh...anyways..." Laxus cleared his throat, "Time to go club-choosing."

Mystogan nodded slightly, standing. he held out his hand for Yume to take. She took it with a smile.

The group of three headed down to where the stalls for the clubs were set up.

Laxus was looking around, not many good ones to choose from... He did hear there was a swim club.

"Yuuuummmeeee-sssaaaannnnn..." All three's head swung to the voice, "Why not join the photography club? You could be a model..." The guy's face was shrunken up and his skin hung to his bones.

"Nopenopenopenope!" Yume sweatdropped, backing away slowly from the guy until he raised his camera. Then she grabbed Mystogan's hand and ran.

They repeated this cycle with a few other clubs.

After passing a rather gruesome looking club, Mystogan shook his head.

"Is there any _normal _clubs here?" He muttered.

"Why not join the swim club?" Mystogan looked up as a woman spoke. The woman had long, green hair and silver eyes. She wore a black bikini with purple polka dots on it. He felt his cheeks warm up slightly.

"I am." Laxus said, suddenly appearing beside the pair. Yume jumped at his sudden appearance. He had a wild grin on his face.

Mystogan fought the urge to facepalm. Laxus was Laxus.

"Might as well join, too..." Mystogan muttered.

"Uh...Mystogan, I don't know if I want to join..." Yume murmured, looking down.

"What, scared of a little _water, _Yume-chan?" The spokes-lady taunted, smirking.

"No, of course not!" Yume snapped, "I'm in!"

"Whoa, Yume _and _Moka in the same club?! And a club where they're in next to nothing?!" A guy exclaimed.

"I'll join!"

"Count me in!"

"No way I'm missing out!"

"Good..." The captain of the swim club smiled, "I hope to see you all at the pool!"

Laxus glanced at Yume. She glared at the girl who had taunted her, and the girl glared right back at her. He could practically see the sparks flying between them.

So, as it was, the next day was full of gossip about how two of the hottest girls in Yokai Academy joined the swim club. A few brave guys approached Yume and asked her what she was going to be wearing. They were scared off seconds later.

Laxus was the first to notice Yume was in a foul mood, and Mystogan noticed not long after him.

"Hey, Yume, what's up?" Mystogan asked her when he caught up with her in the hall.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." Yume muttered.

"You say that, yet..."

Yume scoffed, walking out the front doors.

"I said it was nothing, so it is nothing."

"Yuuummee!" She jumped as Gil suddenly appeared in front of her, holding a bag, "Here's the stuff you ordered!"

"Scared me half to death..." Yume muttered, "Thanks. See you later?" She took the bag from him with a slight smile.

"Yeah..." Gil smiled, glancing at the blue haired man who stood behind her and the one who was approaching. His eyes narrowed slightly at Laxus.

"I'll be off." He said eventually. Gil disappeared in a flash.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that dude doesn't like me very much..." Laxus muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"His name is Gilbert Nightray." Yume said with a small frown, "He doesn't really like anyone except me... He tolerates others."

"Anyways, what did he bring?" Mystogan said.

"Something for me to change into for the club this evening." She said simply, "I shall see you at the club, then?"

"Y-Yeah..." Mystogan murmured. Yume walked off.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. Gilbert Nightray...why did that name sound familiar...

Later at the swim club's pool, Yume was sitting under a table with an umbrella. She had on cut off shorts and a blue and white striped bikini top She wore a non-buttoned white shirt over it.

She was _very _unamused.

The girls who represented the swim club flirted with every boy, including Mystogan and Laxus.

Moka Akashiya sat beside her, the same look on her face. She still had on her school uniform.

"You too, huh?" Moka asked.

"Yup."

"Hm." Moka sighed in response.

Both girl's eyes narrowed when two respective members of the swim club got too close to Tskune and Mystogan.

Yume's eye twitched as the girl who was with Mystogan pushed up against him. She stood up the same time Moka did.

"Yume, hey, where are you going?" Mystogan asked.

"If all you're going to do is flirt, I'm leaving!"

"Come now, Yume-chan, Moka-chan, why not join the fun?" The captain of the swim club said, splashing them with water. A mocking smile was on her face.

Yume's eyes widened at the water. She quickly fled the scene.

"Yume!" Mystogan started to leave the pool. She didn't seem to like the water... Why was she mad at him?

"Now, now, leaving so soon?" The green haired girl who had asked them to join the club came up behind him, grasping his wrist in a death grip, "That would be a shame...we do love you and your friend Dreyar... You two almost smell like humans, and that's such a _delicious_ smell..." She purred.

Laxus was in the same boat, so to speak, as Mystogan was. Two girls, one with blue hair and the other with purple, each had a hold on one of his arms. They were leaning dangerously close to him. His eyes widened as he felt something scaled rub up againt his legs.

Laxus's eyes darted around the pool. He could see tails sticking out of the water.

M-Mermaids?!

"Now, don't fret...we won't completely kill you..." The blue haired mermaid whispered in his ear.

"We'll just take enough of your life force to fill us..." The purple haired one chuckled.

Laxus growled, about to fry them with lightning when a thought occurred to him. Lightning traveled in water...he would harm everyone in the pool...

Mystogan struggled in the tight grip of the green haired mermaid.

"Stop struggling...it will make it only hurt worse." She whispered in his ear. Her lips slowly traveled down to his neck, ghosting over where she was going to bite him. Mystogan's breath froze in his throat.

"Leave him _alone_!"

The mermaid was suddenly ripped away from him.

"How dare you interrupt my lunch, you wench!" The mermaid screeched, "You won't win this battle! This is my territory!"

Mystogan spun around in the water in just enough time to see the mermaid pulling Yume into the water the same time Moka jumped in. Shocks spread over the water as the two vampires were pulled under.

"Misu! Aisu! Keep a hold on that blue haired one, he's mine!" The green one commanded the two that were holding down Laxus. She then dove under to deal with the rat that had disturbed her meal.

"Yes!" The two shot away from Laxus, immediately going towards Mystogan and taking a hold on him.

Laxus stayed frozen for a moment, then Yume popped into his mind. Water affected vampires horribly, why had she done that?!

He dove under, searching for Yume.

Sparks danced around her skin. Yume winced. It hurt...but she couldn't let them have Mystogan or Laxus!

"I'll make you pay!" The green haired mermaid hissed, voice garbled in the water, "You ruined my lunch!" She swung her tail around to hit Yume in the side. Yume's eyes widened as she was slammed into the pool wall hard enough to leave a dent.

The mermaid was about to come back at her, but she was pushed out of the way by a certain yellow haired mage.

Yume blinked the haze out of her eyes as Laxus grabbed hold of her rosary, pulling it off.

_The rosary...came off...?_

Her eyes widened momentarily before narrowing and turning a blood red color. A fang-showing smirk crawled across her face as dark magic spun around her.

Laxus surfaced, drawing in a much needed breath.

"You all are going to die!" The green haired mermaid screeched, diving for him.

"Learn your place!" The mermaid was kicked away from him by a flash of black.

He quickly went over to Mystogan, knocking the mermaids away from him. The one with the purple hair, Misu, was knocked out cold, but the blue haired one, Aisu, leapt back at them.

Laxus sent a lightning bolt at her the same time the transformed Yume kicked her in the side, sending her falling back to the water.

Red eyes met stormy blue ones.

"N-No way..." Laxus murmured.

"It-It's _you_?!" Yume's eyes widened.

Laxus gaped at her. This girl...he had met her before! When he was twelve and watching the Fantasia Festival!

_**Flashback (Author's Note- Am I being cheesy? Yup.)**_

_Laxus sighed, standing at the very back of the crowd._

_"Excuse me." Laxus blinked as he was pushed slightly. He looked down to see a girl with black hair and red eyes._

_"Go find your own place to stand."_

_"I want this space!" The girl protested, eyes narrowing dangerously._

_"I said no! I ain't takin' orders from a shortie like you!" Laxus growled._

_She looked like she was about to say something else, but she snapped her mouth shut._

_"M-My father will hear about this!" She finally managed._

_Laxus snorted._

_"As if that scares me."_

_The girl stayed silent for a moment before speaking up._

_"I like you." She said with a smirk._

_"E-Excuse me?!"_

_"You aren't afraid of me like the people back home are. You actually stand up to me."_

_"Who would be afraid of you? You're small."_

_"Because of who I am and who my father is!" She frowned._

_"Oh yeah? And who's he?"_

_"The most feared wizard in history!" She declared, crossing her arms._

_Laxus patted her on the head._

_"I'm sure he is. But you, girlie, are just a person. You make your own decisions."_

_"Huh..." She muttered, "I haven't heard that before... Most of my decisions are chosen by Gilbert, he's my guardian, after all."_

_"Yu-chan! Yu-chan!" Her head whipped around as she heard someone calling her._

_"Drat! My mother sent Gilbert after me!" She turned to him, "You might want to leave, Gil doesn't really like people..."_

_Laxus rolled his eyes. The girl had spunk, he'd give her that._

_"What's your name? Yu? And you mentioned your father was a wizard, are you in a guild? Maybe I can find you again."_

_The girl hesitated._

_"You can call me Yu...and I'm in the guild..." She paused, "Fairy Tail! Yeah..."_

_"Yu-chan! Come on out! I have a present from your father!"_

_"Go now!" She said, shooing Laxus away. Laxus's eye twitched in annoyance, but he walked off anyways._

_"There you are!" A black haired man sighed, blue eyes looking down at her with worry. **(Author's Note- Gilbert Nightray's sealed form. Cause y'know...I'm weird like that...If you want to see what he looks like as a vampire, Image Google 'Pandora Hearts Xerxes Break.')**_

_"Sorry for making you worry." She smiled sheepishly, "You said father had something for me?"_

_He narrowed his eyes slightly. He tossed a doll at her. It was about six inches tall, and had a big, blue, round wooden ball as a head with two white dots and a smile drawn on it. It had blonde hair on it that nearly reached the bottom of the doll, and a pink ribbon held a few short pieces above the doll's head. A simple pink cloth dress was on it, covering everything else but the doll's arms, which were blue and made out of cloth. **(A/N- Image Google 'Pandora Hearts Emily Doll')**_

_Laxus's eyes widened, he could feel the magic power radiating from it, and it smelt weird..._

_"It's adorable!" The girl squealed, hugging it in a death grip and spinning around, "This is the first present father has given me!"_

_"And may be the last!" The doll said._

_She held it away from her, looking at it._

_"It-It spoke!"_

_"Ah, yes, your father said it had a soul in it. He was afraid you were getting lonely. He said it was perfectly safe." Gilbert sighed._

_"Cool!" She giggled, "I'll name her Emily!"_

_Laxus slowly backed away from the pair. That doll felt dangerous to him! _

_The girl glanced his way, eyes filled confusion at his reaction. Laxus shook his head, giving a small wave of goodbye before heading around the corner. If he saw the girl at Fairy Tail, he may ask her about the doll..._

_He returned to Fairy Tail and asked his grandfather if a person named Yu had joined the guild recently without his noticing. Makarov just gave him a confused look, shaking his head no._

_Laxus searched the town for the girl the next day. She intrigued him, just how was she? His searched was in vain. Not a trace of the girl remained._

_He read in the newspaper the next day that a magic signature similar to Zeref's had been found somewhere near to where the Fantasia Festival was held._

**_Flashback End (A/N- Longer than I meant it to be, sorry!)_**

"You're wide open!" The green haired mermaid shriek, leaping from the water and grabbing Yume by her neck. She pulled her back under the water.

"Laxus? What's wrong with you?!" Mystogan exclaimed. This was the first time he ever saw Laxus so shocked.

"Just get out of the water into safety..." Laxus said distractedly, quickly diving under the water to help Yume.

The mermaid had her pinned to the bottom of the pool by her neck. Yume's eyes were half closed and she scratched at the mermaid's wrist weakly. She couldn't take much more of the painful effects of the water and not breathing. Her right side and left arm were killing her from where she was hit with the tail and where she had slammed into the wall.

Even though she was trapped like this, a question ran over and over in her mind.

_Where had that memory come from?_

One moment, Laxus Dreyar was just a random Earthlander, and now...

Yume's eyes widened as the mermaid was ripped off of her and was slammed into the wall, stones crumbling around her. Laxus grabbed Yume wrist, pulling her back up to the surface.

Yume took a deep breath of air. Laxus jumped out of the pool. He extended his hand for Yume to take, but she jumped out of the pool herself, landing in a crouched position. Moka and Tskune had already somehow disappeared, Moka having defeated half of the mermaids.

"MYSTOGAN, LAXUS!" He heard a few guild members rushing towards the pool.

"Here..." Laxus murmured quietly, handing Yume back her rosary.

"T-Thanks..." She said softly, putting it back on.

"Mystogan, deal with the others, I'm taking Yume back to her dorm." Laxus said, gently helping Yume up. He had more than a few questions to ask her.

"Yeah...right..." Mystogan muttered, confused on what had happened between the two.

Laxus somehow managed to escape without any of the guild members noticing him. Yume pointed him in the direction of her dorm.

Once they got inside, Yume quickly changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms, then sat down on her black silk-sheeted bed.

"Yume, please tell me what-" Laxus started to ask her something, but was cut off by another voice.

"Yu-chan! What happened to you?"

Laxus froze, whipping around to see who entered the room. He saw no one.

"N-Nothing, just a bit of a scrape with a few other students..." Yume sighed. She stood up, picking something up from a shelf. She sat back down, a doll in her arms.

"Yu-chan! Yu-chan! that's the boy from eleven years ago, isn't it, Yu-chan?"

"Yes, yes it is, Emily."

Laxus's eyes widened as he looked down at the doll. It was the same one from so many years ago!

"He's changed, hasn't he, Yu-chan? Hasn't he?"

"T-That doll...!"

"Emily won't hurt anybody, she's just a soul stuck inside a doll." Yume said tiredly.

Laxus nodded slightly.

"Do you mind if I look around?" He asked.

"Go ahead..."

"Yu-chan! Yuuuu-chan! Laxus-kun doesn't like me, Yu-chan!"

"I'm sure that's not the case..." Yume yawned.

"Yu-chan is tired! Get some sleep, Yu-chan!"

"Mmmhhmm..."

Laxus walked over to the shelf that Emily had been sitting on. There was a silver mirror also laying on the shelf. Along with the mirror, there was a picture framed in gold. The woman in the picture hand on an ordinate golden gown and her lavender hair was up in a fancy bun with her bangs hanging free. Her eyes were an emerald green. A silver cross hung on her neck. She looked almost exactly like Yume...

The only other thing on the shelf was a jewelry box, filled with all sorts of valuables and a silver box. He slowly took the silver box out off of the shelf. Laxus opened it up to reveal a golden pocket watch. He opened it up. It emitted a soft ticking sound. **(A/N- Annnnddd another Pandora hearts refrence. THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH PANDORA HEARTS, I'M JUST REFRENCING THE HELL OUT OF THE SHOW BECAUSE I LOVE IT. Image Google 'Pandora Hearts Watch.')**

Part of the face of the clock was glass, showing what appeared to be a music box inside. Laxus reached up to the top of the watch, about to crank when Emily spoke up behind him.

"Don't crank the watch. Nobody has heard that melody since Yu-chan's mother Marina-sama died. Yu-chan doesn't want to hear it again, and neither do I...brings Yu-chan bad memories..." Emily said softly.

"Are you saying this watch...holds her memories...?" Laxus looked at the doll, which was in Yume's grip as she slept.

"I didn't say that exactly..." Emily said softly, as to not wake Yume, "But maybe it holds Yu-chan's memories... Yu-chan must not know this, however. Do you understand, Laxus-kun? Yu-chan must not know. Yu-chan does not need to know what happened."

Laxus furrowed his eyebrows. He closed the watch, putting it back in the box.

"If she doesn't want to hear the melody, why does she have the watch?"

"The watch was Yu-chan's mother's. Those two loved music...so very much..." Emily let out a soft sigh, "Yu-chan doesn't sing much anymore..."

Laxus sighed, walking over to the sleeping Yume and Emily. He gently slipped Emily out of her grasp and set her back on the shelf.

"Stay with Yu-chan tonight, Laxus-kun, make sure Yu-chan is alright."

"Yeah yeah, fine..." Laxus grumbled, sitting back down on a chair beside her bed.

After some time when it turned completely dark, Laxus fell asleep as well.

A soft glow surrounded Emily on the shelf, and two figures silently appeared in the room.

The first figure, who appeared to be a man, approached the sleeping Yume. He brushed some hair from her face.

The second figure was most definitely a girl. The only other option was a cross-dressing man. The voice gave away that it was, indeed, a woman.

"Nii-san..." The second figure said softly, "You know Yu-chan would love to see you..."

"She hasn't seen me in years... I don't want to end up harming her..." The first figure whispered, "And I'm not your brother."

"I consider you my brother..." The second spoke.

Laxus muttered something in his sleep.

"We can't stay long, Laxus-kun will awake..."

"You're right..." The first sighed, "Let's go then..."

The soft glow once again surrounded the doll and both figures vanished into thin air, leaving no trace that they had been there at all.

Yume shifted in her sleep, making the rosary hit against the chains. Wind howled outside, blowing clouds over an almost full moon.

**HOOOOLLLLYYYYSHHHHIIIIITTTT longest chapter I've ever written. Almost 4,000 words! And it might be once I get through with this note.**

**Welp, I made a lot of references to the anime Pandora Hearts. I will say this, Pandora Hearts won't play a part in the story, I just like some of the things in it. **

**Before people start harping...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the name Gilbert Nightray, the Pandora Hearts watch, the appearance of Xerxes Break, or Emily the doll, I simply wish to reference them in this fanfiction.**

**So, dats all cleared. **

**I have a poll up, and for those of you who might have already votes, I added another choice and took some away, actually I made a new poll, so if you would kindly vote on that again, you'd make this lady very happy!**

**So yeah...**

**Bai bai everyone, and I hope you have a good weekend.**

**Sweet nightmares~!**

**(~Yuuki~)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay, someone remind me in a review each time that I need to start writing the next chapter AS SOON as I get finished with the previous, kay? Cause the last chapter took me a couple days to write. I had to force myself off of Youtube to start writing XD**

**Let's get this disclaimer thing over with. Emily!**

**Emily- Yuuki-chan does not own Rosario+Vampire or Fairy Tail! Yuuki-chan does own Gil-kun and Yu-chan! Yuuki-chan also owns part of my character, but only part of mine! Any references to Pandora Hearts don't belong to Yuuki-chan either!**

**Yume- Emily, you talk too much.**

**Emily- Yu-chan! Yuuuu-chan! Don't be mean, Yu-chan!**

**A-Ano...*pushes glasses up* Let's continue with the story, yes?**

**Oh, oh, don't forget to vote on my poll! Who is your favorite character?**

**The next poll that will be up will be who is your favorite pairing! but I have to get more pairings before then...**

**Emily- Yuuki-chan, stop wasting page space!**

**Sorry! MOVING ON!**

**...**

**(A/N- Ok, I lied. The song the pocket watch plays is called Lacie. You can go on Youtube and search 'Pandora Hearts Lacie' and hear the song! NOW I'M DONE! And also, that melody is what Yume is hearing in her dream right about...now!****)**

_**Yume's Dream**_

_No...that song..._

_"Yume, why...?"_

_A mirror suddenly appeared in front of her. Instead of her own reflection, it showed her mother's._

_"Why? This was your fault...all yours...Yume..." Trails of blood ran down her mother's face. Yume turned from the mirror, running. That nogalistic melody...it grew louder._

_"Why, Yume, why?" The voice whispered. A hand reached out from the red darkness that surrounded her, clawing at her throat..._

_**End**_

Yume bolted up in her bed. She raised a hand to her head.

"Why after all these years...why are my memories coming back...?" She murmured, "I...I don't want them to come back..!" It wasn't that she hadn't had a dream like that before...her mother blaming her for her death...or was she, Yume, blaming herself for the death of her mother?

But something else was bordering that dream...if she hadn't waken up when she did..?

"Yu-chan..?" Emily spoke up from beside her, "I'm glad Yu-chan is awake."

"Emily, how did you get here?"

"Laxus-kun moved me over here beside Yu-chan. Yu-chan seemed to be having a bad dream. Is Yu-chan alright?" Emily asked.

"Y-Yeah...I guess..." Yume murmured.

"It was that dream again, wasn't it, Yu-chan? Wasn't it?"

Yume looked away from the doll.

"Yu-chan's mother wouldn't blame Yu-chan... Yu-chan's mother was a kind woman..." The doll said softly.

A knock sounded at the door of her dorm.

"Yume? Yume, are you awake?"

Laxus peeked in the door. Yume was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Good to see you're finally awake..."

"How long did I oversleep?"

"Three days."

"That's a new record, eh, Emily?"

"Definitely a new record, Yu-chan!" Emily answered.

Silence fell between the group for a moment. Yume was the first to speak up.

"Hey...Laxus..." She said slowly, "Is there any possible way..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"That you could take me to Earthland?"

Laxus was quiet for a moment.

"Um..."

Just then, Mystogan walked in.

"Laxus, everybody's headed back. Master says that Zeref was actually spotted, which means we can go home-why are you giving each other that look? What are you planning...? HEY! Don't ignore me!" Mystogan snapped.

"Yume?" Laxus smirked at her.

"Mystogan, when are you guys leaving?" Yume asked.

"In fifteen minutes, why?"

"Can be ready in half that time." Yume leapt from her bed, grabbing a pair of clothes and rushing to her bathroom.

"Wait wait wait wait." Mystogan shook his head, "What's going on here?!"

"Yu-chan! Yuuuu-chan! Take Emily Yu-chan!" The doll declared from her spot on the bed.

"Of course!" Yume called from the bathroom.

"Yume wants to go to Earthland." Laxus said simply.

"Isn't that...dangerous?"

"Mystogan, as much as people hate to admit it, I am part human, and I am a mage the same as you guys are." Yume emerged from the bathroom, hair up in a ponytail. She had on a black tank top and jeans.

"Yu-chan! Don't forget me!" Emily declared.

"Of course not." Yume dug through her drawers, pulling out a bag.

"Laxus, this is the money you people use, right?" She showed it to him.

"Yeah."

The two wizards found it hard to follow Yume's movements. She moved terribly fast.

Yume paused at the shelf that held her jewelry box, her mother's picture, and the box that held the dreaded pocket watch. She set all three items into her bag carefully.

After a while, she had a few things that she thought she would need.

"Yu-chan!" The doll once again spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yume picked the doll up, carefully setting her in the bag.

"How are you going to go without getting caught?" Mystogan raised an eyebrow.

"With my magic. I specialize in illusion magic, though I have inherited a bit of black magic from my father." Yume sighed, "I can cast an invisibility illusion over myself and follow you through the portal."

"You have enough magic power to do that?" Mystogan blinked.

"My father...he trained me when I was younger...the few times I got to see him..." Yume closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead, "I think..."

"Yu-chan!" Emily's head popped out of the bag, "What's wrong, Yu-chan?"

"N-Nothing." Yume shook her head, "Let's go before Gilbert finds out that I'm leaving..."

Laxus narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"Let's go." Mystogan sighed. He turned around to tell Yume something, but she had vanished.

"Yume?"

"I said I could become invisible."

Mystogan jumped ten feet in the air when her voice sounded beside him.

"Yu-chan! Yuuu-chan! You scared Mysto-kun!"

Giggling and clapping sounded to the side of them.

"Okay... That's creepy as hell..." Laxus rubbed the back of his neck, "Let's go." The group of three, though it only looked like two, headed out.

"Laxus, Mystogan, I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it." Lucy smiled.

"Well, we're here now." Laxus grumbled. He went over to the Raijinshu, and by what he could smell of it, Yume followed him.

"Laxus, you didn't find anything?" Evergreen asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Nothing." Laxus shook his head.

"This mission was pointless." Freed sighed.

Laxus gave a hum of agreement, then looked at Erza, who was directing people through a portal that the Magic Council had opened.

He headed towards it.

"So I just walk through?" Yume whispered quietly in his ear.

Laxus nodded slightly.

"Hey, Laxus." Erza greeted.

"'Ello." Laxus grumbled, walking through the portal.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the seemingly empty space beside Laxus, but she said nothing.

Laxus, once he got back to his own world, went into a dark alley.

"You can show yourself now, Yume." He said.

"Thank you sooo much for this!" Yume smiled, reappearing.

"Yeah, no problem..." Laxus muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Nearby, a church's bells rung.

"Yume, did you want to go look around town? I-" Laxus's eyes widened as he was slammed up against the wall, daggers pinning him in place.

"L-Laxus-!" Yume's cry was muffled when a white-gloved hand was placed over her mouth. Her arms were pinned behind her.

"Silly girl, thinking you could escape. What did I tell you about coming to the human world...?" A voice hissed against her ear.

Yume's eyes widened.

_G-Gilbert!_

"Get your hands off of her!" Laxus hissed, struggling against the daggers that held him up against the stone wall.

"Shut it, human!" Gilbert hissed, his red eyes glaring dangerously at the lightning mage. Yume struggled in his grip. Her bag fell to the ground in her struggle.

"Now, Yume, let's go back home. This time I'm not letting you get away..!" He growled in her ear. Her eyes widened, and she parted her lips, biting deeply into his hand. Gilbert let out a yelp of pain, throwing her to the ground. Yume gracefully caught herself with one hand, leaning back towards him and kicking him in the jaw.

She landed back on her feet, and with the back of her wrist, wiped the blood off of her mouth. Yume flicked her wrist downwards, his blood splatting on the ground.

"W-What type of vampire are you?! Does blood not appeal to you?!" Gilbert hissed, rubbing his jaw. His hand hung limply at his side.

"Nope. Not yours, at least." Yume sneered, "I will not listen to your commands. I am not my mother. She may have liked you as a friend, but I _hate _you for keeping me away from my father."

"It was for your own good!"

"Lies! You never told me the truth!"

Gilbert growled, backing up slightly. His foot hit her bag. Two things came tumbling out, Emily and the golden pocket watch.

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly as he saw the watch, but soon a smirk crawled across his face. He placed a foot over the pocket watch.

Laxus growled as he managed to pop two of the daggers out of the wall. His left arm was free now. He set to work on the other daggers.

"No! Don't break it!" Yume exclaimed.

"Then come back to your rightful world! If you say no, I'll break I right her and now!" Gilbert snarled at her. His eyes were drawn to Emily as a soft glow emitted from her.

"I will not forgive those who sadden Yu-chan." A girl appeared in between the two. She had flowing golden hair that went down to her thighs and crystal blue eyes. She has on a simple pink dress.

"W-Who-?!" Gilbert's eyes widened and he started to back away. In a flash of quick jabs from the girl, he was motionless on the ground. Laxus watched wide eyed. The girl turned to Yume.

"Who are you..." Yume muttered, taking a step back. It felt like she...knew this person... Her eyes widened in realization.

"E-Emily?!"

"Yes. But it's best you don't remember that." The girl whispered, suddenly behind her. She placed a hand over Yume's forehead. 'Emily's hand emitted a sot glow, and Yume's eyes fluttered shut and she went limp in Emily's arms. She gently set Yume on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Laxus growled, freeing himself from the last dagger.

"You can't tell Yu-chan of this. You won't remember this." He jumped as Emily's voice sounded behind him. She gently pressed her fingertips to his forehead. Laxus swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He collapsed to the ground as his vision faded to black.

Meanwhile, Mystogan rushed about town looking for the pair. He about passed up the shadowy alley, but a certain gleam off of a rosary caught his eye.

"Oh shit." He muttered rushing to the pair. Both were unconscious. He took a gentle hold on the two's arms, teleporting them back to the guild.

"Mystogan?!"

"What's wrong with Laxus?"

"Who's the girl!"

Freed and Bixlow hurried over, supporting Laxus. Mystogan then hoisted Yume up, holding her bridal style.

"I don't know what happened to them. I found them like this." Mystogan said.

"Take them both to the infirmary." Erza ordered. Freed, Bixlow, and Mystogan did as she said, setting the two carefully down on beds.

Wendy looked the two over, then shook her head at Mystogan.

"Nothing's wrong with them..."

Mystogan furrowed his eyebrows. What had happened...?

**Author's Note**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR LATE UPDATE! INTERNET WAS DOWN.**

**Heh...sowwe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Fuck, I am sooo sorry! I'm horrible, throw rocks at me if you want. I was busy before and then I spend two weeks in Florida visiting family, and didn't have time to write!**

**I would like to thank ultima-owner and Koori Shiroi Uyoku for their reviews. I heart you Koori! **

**To ultima-owner: I don't think there's a single one of my stories you haven't reviewed on! I would like to take this chapter to thank you for all of the wonder feedback you've given me over the chapters! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU BRO!**

**and a note to my other readers: Even if you haven't reviewed, thanks for reading! Also, I want you people's opinion of where this story should go! If you don't want to leave a review, you could PM me, or if you really wanted, you could email me, but that's only if it's like a major plotline or you want to maybe co-write!**

**I'm currently without a beta, so if anyone wants, just leave a review or PM!**

**Arigato, minna-san! I hope you keep on reading!**

**...**

Laxus slowly blinked his eyes open. His head was pounding!

He let out a soft groan, setting a hand on his forehead.

"Laxus-sama! You're awake!" Freed's voice sounded from his side.

"Awake! Awake! Awake!" Bixlow's dolls chanted. The three other members of the Raijinshu were crowded around Laxus's bed in Fairy Tail's medical ward.

Laxus was about to ignore the lot of them until a face flashed in his mind.

Yume.

Had she made it through the portal? Was she safe? Was she here?

He couldn't remember.

He shot up in bed, eyes snapping open. His head spun from the sudden movement, but he paid it no mind.

"Where's Yume?!" Laxus demanded. The trio looked shocked.

"Who..?" Evergreen muttered.

"I'm fine."

Laxus's head whipped over to see Yume one bed down. She was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Yume set the book she was reading down on her black skinny jeans, straightening the black, low-cut tank top she had on.

Laxus blinked at her clothes. He wasn't used to people here wearing-she was from another dimension, of course the clothes would be different.

"What the hell happened?" He said, ignoring the others for the time being.

"I don't fucking know!" Yume snapped, then looked down with a look of confusion on her face.

"I...I can't remember..." She murmured.

"Don't force yourself to remember," Mystogan's muffled voice (he having already donned his normal attire) came from behind her, "It could cause you harm."

"Y-Yeah..."

Once again ignoring the Raijinshu's looks of complete and utter confusion, Laxus opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by none other than the guild master himself.

"I see you're awake, Laxus." Makarov said.

"Yeah? What of it, old geezer?" He grumbled, looking away from him.

"Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, would you give up some privacy?" Makarov asked, looking at the three. They nodded, reluctantly leaving Laxus's side and walking out the door.

Silence passed between the remaining four in the room for several minutes before Makarov spoke up.

"Why did you bring her here? A vampire, no less? She belongs in her own dimension."

Yume, seemingly hurt by his words, looked down at the floor. She bit her lip.

"She-She wanted to come..." Mystogan began unsteadily, not sure on how everyone would react if her true identity was revealed.

"I have rights to be here..." Yume said quietly.

"Oh? How so?"

"My...father...was a wizard from this world..." She began, moving her lavender hair out of her face, "Yes, I've been in the other dimension almost my whole life, but still.."

"Where is your father?" Makarov eyed her.

Yume lifted her head, looking him in the eye. It could almost be considered a glare.

"He's dead." She deadpanned, not flinching.

Both Laxus and Mystogan looked at Yume.

Laxus just looked shocked. Both of her parents were dead?!

Mystogan wasn't just shocked, he was disbelieving. Zeref, the Black Wizard, the most deadly mage in history, was dead?! Impossible!

"What type of magic do you use, then?" Makarov questioned her.

"Illusion and shadow magic."

"That's a rather dark magic. Can you control it?'

"Yes I can."

"Defensive or offensive?'

"Both."

"Illusion type?"

"All."

"Have you every killed a person?"

"No-what the fuck?! Of course I haven't!" Yume snapped.

"Do you have your vampire powers under control?"

"Of course!"

"Can anyone remove your rosary?" Makarov questioned her relentlessly.

"Three known people can."

"Are they trustworthy?"

"Yes."

Makarov was silent of a moment.

"Then welcome to Fairy Tail!" A cheesy grin spread across the guild master's face.

"WHAT?!" The three exclaimed.

"Well...you must've come here to join a guild." Makarov shrugged, grin still in place.

"Y-Yeah...but..."

"Goddammit, Yume, just accept the damn offer!" Laxus snapped.

"H-Hai!"

**(A/N- Means yes, yeah, okay, ETC)**

Makarov, grin still on his face, walked off, muttering something about a stamp.

"Laxus...can you remember...?" Yume spoke softly.

He simply grumbled something under his breath.

"When I found you, there wasn't anyone else there." Mystogan mumbled, hesitantly sitting down on her bed, "Just you, Laxus, your stuff, and that creepy doll of yours."

"Yu-chan! Yuuuu-chan! Tell him that I'm not creepy, Yu-chan!" Emily's head poked out of Yume's bag.

"People here just aren't used to you." Yume shook her head, smiling.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at the doll. Something was off here...

Mystogan turned his head as the door opened Makarov and Mirajane walked through.

"I'll be taking my leave..." He mumbled to Yume, who nodded slightly.

"I'm Mirajane." Mirajane smiled as she walked over to Yume, a stamp in her hand, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Yume-chan!"

"Um...hi...?" Yume said meekly.

Laxus rolled his eyes. Vampires were bad at socializing, apparently.

"Where do you want your guild mark, and what color?"

"Shoulder blade...and...dark purple..?" She asked, "Is that okay?"

"Of course, Yume-chan!" Mira smiled.

Laxus tuned the two chattering women out, rolling his should. Satisfied with the pop it produced, he stood and grabbed his trench coat.

"Laxus, why not stay? We're having a party to celebrate the new members!" Mira smiled at him.

"Member..s?" Laxus and Yume asked at the same.

"Yes! A girl called Emily joined earlier! She's quite nice." Mira answered them, "Come on, let's go join the others."

Laxus and Yume followed, Laxus albeit reluctantly.

The two were met with the sight of the guild drinking, arguing, Gray and Natsu fighting...

"S-Sugoi!" Yume looked around, smiling.

**(A/N- Sugoi mean awesome, cool, ETC)**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Yume-chan!" Mira smiled.

"Mirajane, is this the person you were talking about?" A girl with emerald green eyes and long, flowing blonde hair walked up to them.

"Yeah! I-"

"Mira-nee! Come over here for a minute!" Lisanna called.

"Coming!" Mira walked over to her sister.

"I'm Yume Ishi, it's nice to meet you." Yume smiled.

Laxus narrowed his eyes. That girl looked familiar...

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Emily! Emily Vermillion!" Her waist length wavy hair swished back and forth and she clasped her hands together. She had on a sleeveless pink dress that flared out a bit and stopped at her knees. Her pink Fairy Tail guild mark was visible on her upper arm. She couldn't have been older that fifteen.

Laxus's eyes widened. Vermillion? As in Mavis Vermilion? The first guild master?

"Vermilion...?" Laxus questioned quietly.

"Yes. Emily is distantly related to Mavis." Makarov said, "But leave that be! Let's party!"

"Yu-chan, let's go get something to drink!" Emily grinned, taking Yume's arm and dragging her over to the bar.

Laxus watched from afar as the two chatted, giggling occasionally. Yes, the girl did look rather like Mavis Vermilion, but in another way...

Who was this girl, really?

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I cut this chapter a bit short, but I couldn't think of much else to write, and I really needed to update... heh...**

**Sooo, I hope you liked this chapter! Drop a review by if you would! The next chapter will pretty much just be a filler chapter...sooo..**

**BAIBAI!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**SUP BROS. For those of you who read my story 'The Fifth Element' I should be posting the next chapter soon! I've had EXTREME write's block.**

**Also, I'm posting another anime story! Some of you might be familiar with Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist.) Here's a preview!**

_**"Get away from here, this is none of your business!" The girl snapped, regaining her composure.**_

_**"The hell I will!" Rin snapped, drawing his sword. Blue flames covered his body.**_

_**"Rin, stop!" Yukio hissed. He had an idea what they were up against, and he didn't like it.**_

_**"The son of Satan-sama, eh?" The girl stepped into the light, giving a mocking bow, "It's nice you meet you, young lord. I am Shikei Karitori, daughter of the Reaper. It's an honor, really." She drawled.**_

**Soooo yup! It might be later today or tomorrow before I post it, cause I'm trying to get The Fifth Element done as well!**

**As I said last chapter, this chapter is mostly a filler, the reason I'm doing it is to make sure the pairing in this story is set into place! I hope you like it!**

**...**

Laxus sent a glance at Yume.

Yep, she was definitely drunk.

She and this Emily person were giggling insanely at jokes they were whispering back and forth to each other, and both had alcohol-induced flushes on their cheeks.

"Laxus, you should take her home." Mira said to him while cleaning a class with a cloth.

"She doesn't have anywhere to stay." Laxus grumbled.

"Let her stay at your place." Mira grinned.

"What the hell?! No way!" Laxus snapped.

"What? Would you rather have her taken home by some crazy stranger?" Mira blinked innocently.

Laxus scowled.

"Fine." He growled, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.

Laxus stood from the stool he was at, walking over to her.

"Come on girlie." His eye twitched when she just giggled.

"Ne, ne, Laxus-kuuuuunnn, doesn't Emily-chan look like Emily-chan?" Yume pulled on his arm, pointing at Emily.

"And Yu-chan looks like Yu-chan!" Emily clapped her hands together. Both elapsed into fits of giggles.

Laxus looked at Yume like she had grown a second head.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He grumbled, pulling Yume to her feet.

"I have to go home?" The drunken Yume looked up at him with a pout.

"Yes." Laxus gritted his teeth.

"Fine... Bye Emily-chan!"

"Baii!"

Laxus mumbled a string of curses under his breath as he dragged Yume out of the Fairy Tail building.

"Where we going?" Yume slurred, leaning on him.

"My house."

"Oh really?" Yume blinked.

**(A/N- ORLY?! Sorry, sorry... *walks off*)**

"Yes."

A cheesy grin broke across Yume's face, making Laxus do a double take.

"Ohhh! Laxus has a crush on Yume-chan!" She giggled.

"W-What?!" Laxus spluttered, "I-I don't-!"

"It's alright, Yume-chan likes you too..." Yume giggled, walking ahead of him.

Laxus paused for a moment before he caught up with her. She was drunk, that was all.

He nearly had to drag Yume the rest of the way to his house.

Once they actually got to the house, she plopped down on his leather couch.

"Nice couch..." Yume slurred, running a hand over the fabric.

"Yeah." Laxus mumbled, sitting on the other end of the couch, as far away as he could from her. He took off his trench coat and set in on the back of the couch.

"You tryin' to avoid me?" She blinked, scooting closer to him.

"No."

"Why not come closer?"

"You're drunk, girlie." Laxus deadpanned.

"Am not." She pouted, "Your just hazy."

Laxus looked down at her as she scooted close enough to where their sides were touching. She lean her head on his shoulder.

"Yume..."

"Shut up and let me use you as a pillow." She mumbled.

"Brat." He huffed.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Fidiot."

"Bloodsucker."

"Sparky."

"You little..." Laxus growled.

"Ya know ya love me." Yume slurred, grinning up at him.

"As if." He snorted, looking away from her.

"What? You scared of vampires?" She whispered, putting a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. Laxus scowled, and her drunken smirk widened.

"As if I'd be scared of a brat like you."

"Then _proooovvee_ it." She muttered, leaning up to gently place her lips on his.

Laxus's eyes widened at the sudden kiss. He reacted quickly, though. He pulled her closer to him and slanted his mouth against hers, nose brushing the soft skin on her cheek.

Yume giggled softly, leaning closer to him and deepening the kiss.

Laxus pulled back with a quiet growl. She was _drunk _for god's sake!

"Why you pull back?" She pouted.

"You're drunk."

"Meanie." Yume pouted, returned back to her position at his side. She placed her head on his arm again.

After a few moments of silence, he turned to her.

"Yume, I-"

He cut off. She was already asleep, snuggled into his side.

A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he pushed some hair out of her face. She shifted slightly at his gentle touch.

"Stupid brat..." He grumbled. He pulled his coat off of the back of the couch and draped it over her.

"No use in moving." Laxus sighed, setting his head on his hand.

Yume was quite confused when she woke up in the morning. A bit of what happened the previous night floated into her mind, making her smile slightly.

"Oh, your up. About time girlie." Laxus walked around a corner, looking at her.

"Y-Yeah.." Yume sat up, pulling his coat around her. It was cold in there!

"What? No hangover?" He asked with a smirk, leaning on the door frame.

"...vampires don't get hangovers."

"But they can get drunk?"

"It-It's not my fault!" Yume insisted, "Our body is used to blood being the most unusual substance! Not much alcohol tolerance and-"

"So, in other words, you're a lightweight." Laxus chuckled.

"Yes..." She grumbled, "And I apologize for my...actions last night."

"Did you regret it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yume looked away from him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"N-No..."

"Then neither did I." Laxus said.

Yume's lips twitched up into a smile.

"So, what do you say we go on a job? I need to pay rent anyways." He grumbled, "And you need to find a place to stay."

"What? I can't stay here?" Yume snorted.

"No way, girlie. I won't having you redecorating, painting the walls pink and shit."

"Do I look like I like pink?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You jerk! I'm a fucking vampire!" Yume threw a pillow at him. He caught it with ease.

"So what girlie?" Laxus smirked, throwing the pillow back at her.

She batted the pillow away.

"Stop calling me girlie, sparky!"

"Stop calling me sparky!"

"Laxus! We picked out a mission we could do!" Evergreen, Fried, and Bixlow burst through the door.

The three froze when they saw the new girl, Yume, sitting on Laxus's couch. In his favorite coat, no less!

"L-Laxus, what's she doing here?" Evergreen asked slowly, staring the girl down.

You could almost see the sparks of tension and dislike crackling between the two.

Laxus sighed, setting his head in his hand.

"Just let me see the fucking job."

Bixlow tossed the rolled-up flyer at him.

Laxus read it over. Capturing a group of mages that have been kidnapping girls and rescue the girls? Seemed legit. If their target were women, that would mean Evergreen and Yume would be in the most danger. he knew Evergreen could handle them, but what about Yume? He could always pull her rosary off, but...

"Fine, we can take this one," Laxus sighed, making the Raijinshu members eye's light up, "But Yume over there is coming with us."

"W-What? Why?!" Evergreen demanded, poking a finger in Yume's direction, "She's a newbie!"

Yume's eyes lit up when he said she could come.

"She's coming because I said so!" Laxus growled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"R-Right..." Evergreen backed down, looking at the ground.

"We leave tomorrow." Laxus said.

**Author's Note**

**See? Mostly filler, but had to set the pairing! I hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review if you would!**


End file.
